Rotten Apples
by Panda Rogue
Summary: The apple may look ripe, but on the inside it could be old. Cooro was never really a happy camper. Read how he really feels.


"speaking"

'_thoughts_'

_**+anima speaking**_

**Rotten Apples**

**Chapter 1**

_The Messenger of Death_

That is what I am called.

And it makes life a living hell for me.

At first my life wasn't so bad; but of course I lived in a church, so they accepted me with ease. For the first few years of my life I was happy, truly happy. But one visitor turned my life upside down.

He had been injured in storm not too far from Kilter. Some of the orphans had found him and brought him to the church so he could rest and heal from the minor cuts and bruises he had obtained the night before. Everybody took turns helping him feel welcome and comfortable. But as soon as he saw me….

Well, let's just say it was the start of my new life.

I awoke a week after he attacked me, awoke to everyone standing around my bed; apparently he had leapt from the bed and beat me till I was unconscious. They all had seemed so worried about me, but I saw something different in their eyes; something I hadn't noticed before. I had seen a glint of fear. I now knew what they thought of me. They didn't fully accept me, they never had. They feared me, thinking I would take their very lives. It was in that instant that I broke. I wasn't wanted or needed. I was just there so they had something to fear in their happy, peaceful lives. Even Mother Superior never looked me directly in the eyes I noticed. It was then that I created a mask. One that I wore every day and every night, but even with that mask on, I still saw no change.

Finally I had had enough, with my mask of happiness and joy I left for Astar to help with research. I cried myself to sleep at night because of how the guards treated me. Fly never found out though, so he could never help. I was too afraid to tell him, too afraid of what the guards would do to me if they found out I had told Fly. After a few months, Fly sent me on a mission and I gratefully left Astar. And from there I made new friends.

They were my best friends. They were people who were similar to me; people who knew a bit of the pain that I felt. But didn't know the full extent of what I had been through; didn't understand that there are dark secrets that could never be revealed. But near the end of our journey together they found out about my beginnings. That was okay with me, as long as they didn't find out about my mask.

But I knew we couldn't always live together. So shortly after we moved in with Harden I slipped away in the dead of night. I left a note saying I was sorry for everything that I had done to them and that I wished them a good life. I told them that maybe one day we would see each other again. It was a lie, but it would keep them from following me. Hopefully they wouldn't sniff it out. I just wanted to be alone. That's how a Messenger of Death is supposed to live right? He's supposed to be alone. All alone; no friends, no family, no happiness. I found a small cave in the mountains to the east of Beena village and began to live there, no longer did I see the light of day. I became the shadow that I was; I became a nocturnal creature. The nightmare that everyone feared. Of course I didn't go out and kill people, those rumors are false. I'm too kind-hearted to kill. No I generally stay away from people and scavenge for food.

Sigh.

I'm now 23 years of age. My black satin hair is longer now, reaching halfway down my back, and always tied in a loose braid. No longer do I wear my feathers, but I still have my googles. My skin is pale and I've grown quite tall, standing at about 5'11" I think. I'm lean, but strong and fast on my feet. Also my eyesight as changed, it's become keener and I can also see in the dark. Eleven years of being a creature of the night can do that to you. The clothes I wear are simple; a long sleeve black shirt, a dark grey vest, black pants, and brown leather boots. I notice that night has fallen, my internal clock is what tells me this, and I awaken from an okayish sleep. I dreamed about them again. Their names I have forgotten, but their faces are clear in my mind. I'm pretty sure I know them, but if I did wouldn't I know their names?

Oh, well.

Grumbling I stand, grabbing some supplies, and stumble my way towards the slightly far-off exit; I sleep in complete darkness, remember? Around two bends and there it is. I stand on the ledge and stretch out my arms and legs before unfolding my wings to flutter them somewhat. Looking down at the drop-off I wonder once again what it would be like to die. I picked this place for a reason and that wasn't so I could commit suicide. No, the reason was so that no except those with wings could reach me. The cliff face is a in a perfect vertical climb with no hand holds to see anywhere near my home. That's why I picked it; because here I'm safe. Stretching out my large black wings I take off of the edge and let the air currents lift me up. Tonight I hunt. I noticed yesterday the small herd of deer nearby and once of them was hurt. I knew it best to put it out of it's misery so it wouldn't suffer. I also knew that it would give me jerky that would last for a long while. I nodded to myself I pulled out an arrow and nocked my bow. My bow was slender and flexible, but durable and powerful. And no I'm not going to tell you how I made it; ask someone who knows how to make bows, they might tell you. Anyways, I scanned the land, following the small trail the herd had left. They were easy enough creatures to hunt after you spent some time study them.

_**There they are….**_

I heard that little voice in the back of my head and smiled slightly. That deep, croaky voice was the only thing that gave me comfort. The voice of my +Anima

'_Nice of you to join me tonight, Mystr'_ I chuckled in my thoughts.

But he was right, there they were in a field of untamed wheat; settling for the night. And there she was, the one that had been attacked by a wild cat just days before and survived. I could tell she was in pain, the way she lay made it obvious.

On silent wings I swooped down lower and circled around her, getting into position. When I found the best spot I stopped and hovered to quickly aim and pull back the arrow. With confidence I let the goose-feather arrow fly and it hit the target. At the base of the skull; a quick, painless death. She hadn't seen it coming, hadn't felt anything. She just felt the jolt of being hit by something and that was hit. Kind of like when someone hits the nape of your neck and you pass out. Folding up my wings partially I slowly dropped to the ground, letting my wings disappear as my feet touched earth. I gently picked up the doe and with soft steps left to clean her up. Gutting and cleaning a deer is a messy business in my opion and sickening too. So I'm not going into detail. I'll skip ahead a bit.

I had a small fire going, cooking all the meat in strips to store for later. I stared into the orange and red flames softly, mesmerized by the entricate dance as the tongues of fire swayed and licked the air. The heat brushed against my face, warming me on this chilly spring evening.

_**What's wrong boy?**_

'_Nothing.'_

_**That's a lie. And don't say it isn't, I know you better than that. Tell me.**_

'_Well, I was thinking about traveling around again a bit. I know I didn't it in my past.'_

_**Cooro, do what you think is right. Don't force yourself to do anything you don't want to. If you want to continue living here then do so. I, myself, like this place.**_

'_Cooro?'_

_**That's your name little one.**_

'_I can't believe I forgot my own name! I feel like an idiot.'_

_**Heh. It's not your fault that nobody calls your name. And you're not an idiot, so stop thinking you are. Okay?**_

I nodded to no one in particular. _'Kay.'_

So my name was Cooro……


End file.
